This is Reality
by LaciJonas
Summary: Okay so I decided to make a better 'Niley' story. I hope you guys like it. R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Miley was in her room lying on her bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom window. She got up from her bed,walked over to the window,and opened the curtains to find Nick sitting on her roof. As soon as she saw it was Nick,she smiled. She opened her window and climbed out on the roof.

"Hey!"she said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey,what's up?"

"Nothin' just lyin' around. I'm _so_ bored."she whined.

"Yeah,me too."Nick laughed a little. There was silence as they both stared off in space.

"So..how is the rest of your family?"Miley asked,trying to think of something to say to break the silence.

"Fine."was Nick's reply.

Miley was trying to get into a conversation but he was making it pretty difficult. She hated just sitting in silence with him. It made her feel kinda weird. Miley really liked him ever since they met but never told anyone. She didn't know if he felt the same way. Miley would sorta flirt with him sometimes but he didn't seem to notice. She didn't know if it was because he didn't feel the same way or if he_ really_ just _didn't_ notice. They had become really close friends but things were awkward for Miley because she wanted to be more than friends with him.

"Um,Miley?"

"Yeah,Nick?"

"Umm...I don't know,never mind."Nick quickly finished.

"No,what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Nick,you do know you can tell me anything,right?"

"Yeah...I..I wanna tell you something..but I don't really know how your gonna take it."

"Nick whatever you wanna tell me,I can handle it."Miley smiled.

Nick took a deep breath and took Miley hands in his. "Miley,the truth is I like you...a lot."

When Miley didn't respond for a mintute,Nick got even more nervous. She started to open her mouth to say something but instead she did something Nick didn't expect. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. She almost immediately felt him kiss her back. They slowly pulled apart and looked at each other. They were both silent for a minute.

"So...what does this mean?"Miley asked slowly.

"I don't know...do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Miley nodded while biting her bottom lip. Just then they heard Miley's front door open and out walked her mom. She looked up and found Miley on the roof. She was guessing she'd find Miley here. Miley was up on the roof a lot just to think and stuff. Whenever somebody couldn't find her,that's where she was.

"Hey Miley,lunch is ready. Come in and eat. Nick your welcome to stay for lunch."she added as she yelled up to them.

"Okay,be there in a sec."Miley replyed.

She turned to Nick. "So you wanna stay for lunch? It's fine if you don't,I don't wanna make you do something you don't wanna do."

"No it's fine. I'd love to have lunch with you. But first I think I better tell my mom. She'll freak if I don't show up for lunch."Nick laughed a bit.

"Okay,I'll wait for you inside."Miley laughed.

Nick hopped down from the roof and helped Miley down. Then he walked back to his house. It wasn't a long walk at all because he lived right across the street. So they both visited each other a lot. While Nick ran across the street,Miley walked inside her house through the front door.

"Hey Miley. Nick decided not to eat with us?"Her mom asked as she walked in the door.

"Oh no,he just ran to tell his mom first."

"Oh,okay."replied her mom,then walked into the kitchen just as Brandi was walking out.

"Brandi!"Miley whispered so as not to be heard by everyone else.

Miley motioned for Brandi to follow her. Brandi did as she was asked and followed Miley to her room. Miley quietly shut the door once both her and Brandi were inside. Miley turned around to face Brandi.

"Nick asked me to be his girlfriend!"Miley said with excitement.

"What,really!? Did you say yes?"

"Yeah! What do you think mom and dad will say when they find out?"Miley replied a little nervously.

"Miles,your fifteen . They let me start dating at forteen. As long as they knew the boy of course. But they know Nick and he seems like a great guy that can be trusted. I mean it's not like he's gonna try to have sex with you or anything. He's got that whole purity ring thing."

"Yeah,I know."

Just then they heard the door bell ring. Miley _ran_ down the stairs and cut right in front of Braison to get the door.

"Geez!"said Braison,when she slapped his hand away from the door knob.

Miley opened the door,but before she let Nick in she stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"Hey Nick, um listen. I don't really know how to tell my parents."

"Okay."was all Nick could think of the say.

"I told Brandi and she said they'd be totally cool with it,I just don't know how to bring it up."

"You'll think of something. Now let's go in,I'm hungry."complained Nick.

Miley laughed,"Come on."

They both walked inside to find Miley's mom,dad,Brandi,Braison,and Noah all lined up in the living room with their arms crossed. It startled them both a bit.

Miley noticed her dad and Braison were both only staring at Nick,as if to check him out. Miley immediately looked at Brandi,who gave her the 'what?' look.

"So.."her dad started.

"..Anything you'd like to tell us?"finished Braison.

"Okay...#1,Braison,your not dad,and #2,I think _Brandi _already told you."Miley said turning to look at Brandi.

"Heh...slipped out."was Brandi's reply.

There was silence for a minute as they all looked at eachother.

"Okay,will you guys _please_ stop staring at me! Your freaking me out!"

"I'm only doin' it 'cause they are."laughed Tish.

"Me too."said Noah and Brandi almost at the same time.

Her dad and Braison didn't respond. Instead they turned around and walked into the kitchen. Miley,Brandi,Noah,and Tish tried to hold back their laughter.

"He's like a mini-dad!"laughed Brandi.

They tried to hold back even more laughter,but they weren't really do to well though. Brandi and Tish walked back into the kitchen. Noah turned to Nick and stared at him.

"Do you like icecream?"asked Noah.

"Uh,yeah."Nick replied.

"I approve."said Noah before turning around and walking into the kitchen as well.

Miley laughed then said,"Come on."as she grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

**a/n: So that's my 1st chapter. I hope you guys all liked it. If you have any suggestions or anything,let me know! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get a few reviews! Thanks!;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning..._

Nick walked down the stairs into the living room of his house. He walked into the kitchen to find Miley. Nick jumped a bit, he wasn't expecting to see his girlfriend in his kitchen at 8:00am.

"What are you doin' here?"

"Well you don't seem too happy to see me." Miley smiled.

"That's not what I meant. I just wasn't expecting you to be here."

"I know. Your mom asked me to watch Frankie today since her and your dad were both gonna be at work and Kevin and Joe are...somewhere." Miley laughed.

"What about me?"

"No offense but..girls are usually better with kids." Miley laughed, again.

"Hey." Nick said, trying to sound offended.

"I said 'no offense'."

"That doesn't mean I wasn't offended." He replied,trying to sound sad and offended.

"Awww! Will this make up for it?" Miley asked smiling as she moved closer to Nick.

She slowly moved her lips closer to his and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Yeah, I think that could work." Nick smiled.

Nick was leaning in to kiss her again, but right then Frankie slammed the kitchen door open and Miley and Nick jumped apart.

"What are you guys doing?" Frankie asked in a bit of a suspicious voice.

"Uh..nothing." replied Nick, "You wanna go watch TV upstairs in your room?"

"Yeah! But I'm hungry."

"Well..you go upstairs and I'll bring you something to eat. Okay?" said Miley.

"Okay!" said Frankie as he skipped out of the kitchen.

Miley walked over to the cabinet and opened it. She reached up to get a plate down. As she did this her shirt slightly rode up,reveling some of her lower back. Miley turned back around with a plate in her hand. She looked curiously at Nick,and then noticed where he was staring.

"Nick!" Miley said playfully scolding him.

"What?" Nick asked innocently.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Later the Afternoon..._

Miley walked into the living room of the Jonas House. She saw Nick laying on the couch.

"Nick...are you okay?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..I just don't feel real well."

"You seemed fine this morning."

"I know, I'm probably just tired or something."

"Okay...do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay.." Miley said as she walked into the kitchen.

She was still a little worried about Nick. She got him a bottle of water. When she walked back into the living room, she found that Nick had fallen asleep. So she set down his water on the coffee table and grabbed a blanket that was laying on the chair in the living room and covered Nick up with it. Then she went upstairs to get Nick a pillow. She stopped and peeked in Frankie's room to check on him. She found him playing with his toy cars. She smiled then walked into Nick's room and got his pillow. When she got back downstairs, Kevin was in the living room.

"Hey Kevin!" Miley greeted him as she gently placed the pillow under Nick's head.

"Hey Miley."

"Where's Joe?"

"No clue."

"That's suprising!" Miley laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah..my mom is gonna be hear any minute now so you can leave if you want to."

"Okay,thanks...but..Nick doesn't seem to well...I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"Okay..." Miley grabbed her purse and said bye to Kevin and walked across the street to her house.

**a/n: I know this chapter is shorter. I hope y'all like it! R&R!**

**Laci **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Miley found herself impatiently waiting nervously in the hospital waiting room. Miley, and her family, and the whole Jonas family were there.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Noah asked Miley.

"I..I..I really don't..know."

"I'm scared." Noah started to cry a little.

"It'll be okay Noah..."

"...Hopefully." She finished under her breath.

"Uhhhh!! Stupid doctors!! Hurry it up!!" Joe almost yelled.

"Joseph!" scolded his father.

"What!! I just wanna know if my brother is okay!!"

"We all do Joseph. But we'll have to wait." said his mother.

"We've been waiting!"

Just then the doctor walked out of Nick's hospital room. Everyone immediately looked up at the doctor.

"How is he?" quickly asked Mrs. Jonas.

"He's fine.."

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

"..But I think we're going to have to keep him over night." finished the doctor.

"Can we go in and see him?!" asked Joe, he would have gone in anyway.

"Yes you can." replied the doctor.

"Finally!!" yelled Joe.

"Joseph!" scolded Mr. Jonas, again.

Joe didn't respond he just ran into the room. Kevin and Miley followed right behind him. They noticed Nick was sleeping.

"Crud!" Joe yelled, almost waking Nick up.

"Come on, let's let him rest." said Mrs. Jonas, making Joe and Kevin and everyone else leave.

But Miley stayed behind. She walked over by Nick's bed. She put her hand in his, as she just watched him sleeping. After a few minutes she felt him squeeze her hand. Then saw Nick slowly open his eyes. He gently smiled when he saw Miley.

"Hey." she said soothingly.

"Hey." he replied after a minute.

Just then the doctor walked in with his and Miley's family following behind her.

"Okay, we have the results of Nick's blood test now."

"Well hurry up and tell us!" demanded Joe.

"Joe! Quit being so rude." Kevin scolded.

"Well...Nick has..diabeties."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Miley looked at Nick and saw a worried look on his face. She squeezed his hand.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Mrs. Jonas finally asked.

"Oh, he'll be fine he's just gonna..."

The doctor went on with the instructions and every listened closely. Two days later Nick was out if the hospital.

_At The Jonas' House..._

Miley was sitting on the couch beside Nick. She was watching Nick write a song about his diabeties...

**a/n: ok i promise i will try to make my chapters longer! anyway, i hope y'all like it! thanks sooooooo much for all the nice reviews! i love reading them!! also i am always still open to any suggestions/ideas! thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap: **Miley was sitting on the couch beside Nick. She was watching Nick write a song about his diabeties..._

As Miley was reading the lyrics to his song, a tear came into her eye. She didn't like seeing Nick so depressed. Soon that tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Nick looked up from his notebook and saw the tear streaming down Miley's cheek. He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. Miley gently smiled, trying to cover up the fact that she was sad. They were both silent for a minute, both not knowing what to say.

"I-I'm sorry Nick."

"What? For what?" Nick asked curiously.

"That you have to go through all this. Dealing with diabeties and stuff."

"Miley, it's not your fault."

"I know...I just wish I could make you better."

"You can."

"How?"

"By just being yourself and being here with me."

Miley smiled a little as she nodded 'okay' and laid her head down on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick." Joe said, suddenly walking into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Mom says you gotta do your blood check thingy."

"I'll go get you your 'blood check thingy!' " Miley laughed in a mocking tone.

Joe replied by just sticking his tongue out at her. A couple minutes later Miley walked back into the living room with Nick's stuff.

"Okay, here's your stuff, but can I leave the room until your done...I don't wanna see you in pain..It'll just make me cry."

"Sure." Nick laughed a little.

-------------------------------------------

"WHAT!!?" Miley screamed with excitment the next morning. Her screaming could be heard even across the street at the Jonas house.

"Are you serious!? Your moving here?! To California?!" she screamed into the phone once again.

"Miley! Quit screaming!" complained Braison, "I am trying to eat here."

Ignoring Braison's comment Miley continued screaming with excitment. Miley quickly finished her phone conversation, then ran downstairs.

"Mom! Guess what, guess what, guess what!?"

"What!?"

"Taylor is moving here!! She's moving into our neighborhood!"

"Really?! That's great!" her mom replied.

"Did you just say Taylor is moving here!?" Brandi asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my gosh! That's totally cool!"

"Yeah I know! She got a part in a movie and is moving here to shoot it!"

"Sweet!" said Brandi.

---------------------------------------------

**a/n: sorry! im so tired right now! i promise i will try and finish this chapter tomorrow! SORRy!! )**


End file.
